We Are AlphaOmega: The Last War
by LadyWitheRose
Summary: Antiguas leyendas son verdaderas, los muertos volverán a la vida...amor sera lo que triunfe en esta guerra. Historia original mixta con películas (OCC) (Reylo) y apariciones de queridos personajes.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo.**

Toda guerra tiene un inicio...toda guerra tiene un final..

Desde antes que los Jedis o los siths existieran, había una raza parecida a la de los humanos que poseían sabiduría, poder e inteligencia...los conocían como Los Sabios del universo.

Un planeta azul, con tonalidades verdes, cafés y blancas era lo que se podía apreciar desde los cielos un planeta lleno de vida, un planeta que existía en el borde central...ahora un planeta olvidado.

En él reinaban dos templos y estos se unirían para fortalecer la paz entre ellos y abarcar la galaxia con sus conocimientos...se contaban leyendas de que ellos poseían la vida eterna. Sin embargo la guerra estalló tras el anuncio de la unión de las dos familias... Creado por la envidia y la pasión desmedida uno de ellos se rebeló, creando así a los primeros Siths... Mientras que el templo restante alzó sus armas para defender la paz del planeta creándose a si los Jedis…

 **PRESENTE...**

La lluvia caía en el campo de batalla, blasters disparaban por todas partes, sables de luz chocan contra los ahora siths salidos de las sombras. La chica cayó a la tierra mojada perdiendo su sable de luz, al alzar la vista un hombre con sable rojo estaba por arremeter contra ella cuando otro del mismo color lo atravesó, la chica le sonrió al caballero de Ren quien la observa desde arriba tendiendo su mano en ayuda.

-Debemos darnos prisa,Luke está en el centro de la batalla- decía un agitado Ben Solo quien arremetió contra un soldado de la primera orden.

-andando- contestó Rey quien alzó su mano llamando a su sable láser para esquivar un disparo.

Los caballeros de Ren atacaban a los siths mientras protegían a Luke Skywalker rodeándolo mientras Luke corría al viejo templo frente a ellos..naves surcaban el cielo mientras la resistencia defendía desde tierra ... Cerca de ahí Ben y Rey luchaban espalda con espalda viendo a Luke llegar a su objetivo.

De la gran nave salió Snoke mirando la escena detrás de él caballeros Siths encapuchados escoltaban a un hombre alto, su cabello era blanco como la nieve, si vestimenta era blanca con rojo y su mirada ámbar veía todo a su alrededor deteniendo su vista en aquel viejo e imponente templo...

El aire se detuvo, todo quedó en silencio las puertas del templo se abrieron lentamente dejando salir a un hombre encapuchado con vestimentas marrones y oscuras, detrás de él la figura femenina con ropas oscuras, su cabello azabache ondulado se movía sin la ayuda del aire, su mirada carmesí se posó sobre él hombre de vestimenta blanca que yacía del otro lado del campo de batalla.

Dando así el inicio de la última guerra decisiva.


	2. Alpha: El Inicio

**Bien este es el primer capitulo de una historia que se me vino mientras iba directo al trabajo, dedicado a mis queridas amigas y administradoras del grupo Reylo Fans "Kylo Ren & Rey" – Star Wars. **

**La historia tendrá OCC creaciones mias, habra personajes de antaño, así como los nuevos de la nueva trilogía...sera una historia que estoy segura que les gustara.**

* * *

El atardecer caía sobre la tierra en el horizonte, niños corrían alegres por la gran plaza. Las aves planeaban sobre los cielos despidiendo al astro sol, una joven estaba sentada sobre la fuente central, miraba los niños divertirse antes que la noche los sobrecogió, sus pies yacían cruzadas mientras que la tenia gravedad se columpiaba de arriba hacia abajo, su mirada carmesí se detuvo sobre la silueta de un hombre, le sonrió desde la distancia, este le devolvió el gesto con un leve movimiento de cabeza, la joven ladeó su rostro soltando una risueña risa levantándose de su lugar.

El joven yacía en su lugar observando como ella caminaba hacia el, viró su rostro viendo a sus guardias y los ayuntó con una sola mirada, acortó la distancia hacia ella observándola sonrió, su mirada ámbar cruzó con el carmesí, acaricio su mejilla y sonrió.

 **"Se dice que para crear paz en el universo se necesita unir a los hijos de las dos poderosas familias"**

Desde la distancia una silueta encapuchada miraba desde la distancia a los dos hijos de cada familia, el joven… de cuerpo mosoformico, alto, de tez blanca, de largo cabello albinos y de mirada imponente, fría pero determinada era el hijo heredero de la gran familia de las tierras del Norte, mientras que la chica era esbelta, hermosa de un perfil finamente detallado, cabellos ondulados azabaches, su piel era tan blanca como el marfil y poseedora de una mirada cálida, justa la hija heredera de la gran poderosa familia de las tierras del Sur.

–Es hora…–la voz ronca y sabía de aquella silueta hablo viendo ahora hacia las sombras–Es tiempo de que paguen– termino de decir viendo por última vez a la futura pareja que se alejaba en el horizonte.

 **"Pero el deseo por el poder… destruirá toda esperanza…"**

La mirada carmesí permanencia en el horizonte viendo las ciudades centrales tan juntas admirando los dos imponentes templos sobre las cimas de las colinas… sonrió levemente imaginando el pronto futuro que les esperaba en próspera paz. La presencia masculina estaba detrás de ella admirando el mismo panorama, sin embargo él prefiere admirar la belleza de aquella mujer que por el destino se le había otorgado.

–Altaira… pronto todo esto será nuestro, podremos vivir en paz como tanto deseas– las manos del joven se posaron sobre los brazos de ella, sonrió ladinamente sintiendo como el cuerpo de su futura mujer vibraba ante la risa fresca.

La chica se giró mirando la cuencas de oro del joven, ladeó su rostro, guiando sus manos al encuentro de las manos de este, entrelazando sus manos con las de él, viendo la diferencia de tamaños, sonrió alzando su vista una vez más chocando sangre con dorado, su mano derecha viajó hacia el rostro masculino acariciando su piel.

–Ardan… la paz es algo que todos queremos– mostró una sonrisa brillante, se abrazó a él respirando el aroma de su cuerpo–pero más importante es el amor que nos tenemos– susurro fijando su mirada en el horizonte.

Las ciudadelas brillaban en todo su esplendor, el planeta era sumamente avanzado, sin embargo la ventaja que tenían es que cada individuo interactúa con la naturaleza, Amaury era un planeta considerado uno de los mejores, era un punto central, importante cada extranjero era bienvenido y era enseñado con sabiduría e inteligencia, eran aceptados por iguales no importaba la clase social, ni mucho menos la raza o planeta de donde venias… sus gobernantes eran poderosos en la fuerza, algo que muy pocos poseían...

–Y lo será siempre...nada podrá separarnos– Ardan contestó acariciando los oscuros cabellos de Altaira–Es una promesa...– beso la frente de ella cuando sus miradas se unieron una vez más.

Sobre el cielo nocturno grandes naves volaban hacia las ciudades, explosiones se escuchaban en la lejanía sorprendiendo a la joven pareja, se miraron entre sí, miedo y preocupación yacían en Altaira mientras que en Ardan enojo e ira sobresalía, con una sola mirada se dijeron todo y nada dando media vuelta y corriendo de regreso a sus tierras. Caballeros de negro se acercaban a la joven Altaira, esta les miró con preocupación mientras que Ardan era escoltado por su guardianes, se miraron una última vez antes de ser separados.

Fuego por todas partes, disparos, gritos era lo único que se podía escuchar en los terrenos del Sur, Altaira veía con frustración las escenas siendo escoltada a su templo, una explosión ocurrió del otro lado de la división, ella vio espantada como el templo de los dominios del Norte eran derrumbados, un grito ahogado salió de sus labios siendo arrastrada a la fuerza por sus caballeros dentro del santuario.

Por otro lado el sable negro se blandía con fuerza contra aquellos hombres poseedores de sables rojos, vio su templo caer y la ira creció en el, Ardan mató a uno, dos...tres invasores, cuando siente en la fuerza una turbación...Sus pies corrieron entre la batalla esquivando y aniquilando enemigos, su corazón corría a mil por hora, podía ver desde su distancia como aquellos hombres subían los peldaños hacia el templo de Altaira...un grito furioso salió de su boca dejando sin cabeza a un encapuchado.

Dentro del templo yacía Altaira sobre el suelo, sus caballeros luchaban arduamente, la gran silueta cubierta de negro veía fijamente a la joven, elevo una de sus manos alzando a la chica en el aire, la acercó a ella tomando una muestra de sangre, satisfecho con ello dio la orden de matar a todos los inquilinos del santuario..una vez más miró a la heredera dejándola caer sobre el suelo. El hombre se retiró de la escena alejándose de la batalla interna que se llevaba a cabo.

 ** _"La Paz es una mentira…Solo existe el odio."_**

Los caballeros pudieron neutralizar a los enemigos, se dispersaron quedando dos de ellos al cuidado de Altaira, las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a un agitado Ardan, al verla sobre el suelo siendo atendida, sintió su mundo desmoronarse… camino a paso lento hacia ellos, cayó de rodillas junto a la chica tomándola en brazos...su corazón martillaba su pecho, se sentía impotente, había roto su promesa… aquella paz que creía una esperanza para un planeta entero...era una simple mentira.

–Mi señor… ¿Desea salvar a su prometida?– cuestionó uno de los sabios acercándose a ellos.

–Nada más que mi vida– dijo alzándose con Altaira en brazos, Arden observó al humanoide sabio de gran altura, su piel era pálida, parecía haber participado en alguna guerra pues tenía dos grandes cicatrices en su rostro.

–En un sueño profundo debe estar–contestó este con voz profunda y lenta, camino hacia ellos pasó la mano sobre el cuerpo de Altaira sin tocarla– Incluso tu...Arden el heredero a tu trono– hizo una pausa–deberás pasar las pruebas si quieres volver a verla de nuevo– sentenció alejándose unos pasos hacia atrás–Unete a mi… busquemos al que inicio todo esto y salvemos a nuestra princesa– hizo una leve reverencia.

Arden vio fijamente a su prometida en sus brazos en un sueño eterno, respiro profundamente cerrando sus ojos, pensó en lo que había vivido los últimos instantes...su promesa rota, la paz que creían ahora yacía destruida...un odio hacia aquellos que vinieron a causar caos se hizo presente, una ira por matar se hacía evidente, quería vengar lo que había hecho...quería hacer pagar por lo que le hicieron a su amada Altaira. Dio media vuelta caminando por el largo pasillo con ella en brazos, su vista amabar brillama en llamas, siguiendo el camino hacia la planta más alta, al llegar a una amplia habitación recostó a la joven durmiente sobre la cama, le acarició su mejilla...sus ojos brillaron ante la tristeza, acomodo un mechón de su cabello y se puso de pie.

Regreso por donde vino, viendo por última vez a su princesa...al ver a los caballeros ahora reunidos y ver a la gran figura detrás de ellas tomó la decisión definitiva.

–Yo...Arden De Ren demandó protección eterna a este templo aún levantado– demandó viendo a los guerreros del templo que llegaban con sus sables láser aún encendidos...– Ustedes Caballeros ahora de Ren estarán bajo mis órdenes, y este templo caerá en el sueño eterno, demandó la protección del mismo–camino entre los caballeros de Ren colocándose a una distancia corta frente aquel hombre–Aceptó...encontremos a los culpables– dicho esto siguió su camino.

–Que sea lo que su voluntad manda...Arden De Ren–pronunció viendo a los caballeros, dio media vuelta caminando a paso tranquilo siguiendo ahora al que haría su aprendiz…

 **"Y es así como los Siths nacieron...los caballeros de Ren nacerían y los guerreros se volverían esa pequeña luz de esperanza, los caballeros Jedis."**


	3. No hay muerte, esta la FUERZA

**Segundo capitulo! Espero les guste esta continuación.**

 **hablando de mis otros ReyloFics estaré actualizando en estos próximos días..quizás hoy suba capitulos de**

 **"Luz en la Oscuridad" & "The Priest and Sinner"**

* * *

Luke Skywalker había vuelto de su exilio, tomado a Rey como su nueva padawan, frente a la travesía que ellos recorrían de vuelta a casa junto a Leia... encuentros con la primera orden eran más que evidentes, había pasado tan solo dos años desde que Rey se enfrentará a Kylo Ren maestro de los caballeros de Ren. Sin embargo, su último encuentro no era una batalla como ellos esperaban.

Luke Skywalker sintió una fluctuación en la fuerza, un llamado poderoso su instinto decía que debía ir a aquel encuentro...Rey no convencida accedió solo por su maestro, tuvieron como destino Nepsis VIII. Un desolado planeta del sistema Auril, un poco lejos de su verdadero destino.

–Debemos llegar a esa estación– señaló una antigua estación espacial sobrevolando en el espacio, siendo el único vigilio de aquel planeta...–Ahí es donde siento el llamado– dijo tranquilamente.

–¿Está seguro que tenemos que ir?...que tal si es una trampa maestro– decía Rey viendo el viejo hangar frente a ellos, sus ojos se ampliaron ante la sorpresa de ver la nave de combate de Kylo Ren en el hangar… con movimientos rápidos y certeros la nave arribó, se levantó de su lugar con rapidez encontrándose en la entrada a su maestro.

–Será mejor que esperes aquí mi padawan– contestó tranquilamente Luke sin verla poniéndose su capucha sobre su cabeza, bajó a la plataforma olvidada caminando por ella hacia el lugar donde la fuerza le llamaba…

Rey caminaba de un lado a otro, no quería que le pasara nada a su maestro, estaba segura que Kylo Ren les había tendido una trampa, desobedeciendo una vez más a su maestro como lo había hecho en Yavin IV salió del halcón milenario, corrió sobre la pista de aterrizaje sintiendo la fuerza de su maestro, llegó a un pasillo oscuro por la falta de energía en el lugar, tomó su sable con precaución. Vio a su maestro girar al final del pasillo en la distancia y corrió hacia el.

Luke entró en la habitación frente a él, su mirada azulina recorrió el lugar mirando a los caballeros de Ren dispersados en toda la sala, se detuvo al dar un par de pasos al mismo tiempo que la mirada del Jedi se detuvo en el centro de ella donde un Kylo Ren yacía sentado sin preocupación, con el casco aún puesto giró su rostro lentamente para enfrentar a Luke, sin decir palabra alguna desvió la vista a la recién llegada.

–Pense que vendrias solo...pero me di cuenta que la has traído a ella– con un movimiento desinteresado señaló a Rey quien se poso a un costado del maestro Jedi.

Luke simplemente lo observo en silencio sin ver a su padawan, Rey miraba a Kylo Ren fijamente apretando la empuñadura de su sable y después vio a los caballeros de Ren que seguían en su lugar, Kylo Ren se puso de pie, bajo los pequeños peldaños de metal, se detuvo y miró a uno de los caballeros de Ren.

–Nero...–su voz distorsionada rompió el pequeño silencio que se había formado–sabes lo que tienes que hacer...–termino de decir para caminar en dirección a Luke y Rey, el maestro de los caballero de Ren caminaba lentamente, con molestia aparente,este se detuvo al estar a la altura de ellos,su respiración término los mil pensamientos de Rey quien giró a verle–sabes donde encontrarme...Skywalker–fueron sus últimas palabras para seguir su camino, al salir de la sala dos caballeros de Ren corrieron para alcanzar a su maestro.

–Maestro Jedi...Luke Skywalker– habló el caballero de Ren quien se quitó su casco, un hombre de tez bronceada, su cabello era corto ondulado de color castaño claro, sus ojos verdosos vieron fijamente a sus invitados–nuestro Maestro Kylo Ren a sido traicionado por Snoke–termino de decir–nosotros los caballeros de Ren antiguos caballeros de una raza casi extinta nos uniremos a usted– dijo viéndole fijamente.

–Cuéntame Nero...caballero de Ren– dijo Luke seriamente– ¿porque han sido traicionados?–cuestiono viendo como Rey salía de la habitación.

–Kylo Ren encontro informacion sobre una mision que nosotros teniamos prevista...Snoke planea hacerse de ella, si el líder supremo llega a tener ese poder en sus manos será el fin de toda la galaxia– termino de decir...este miro a los demás caballeros quienes asintieron.

–Usted desciende de esa persona poderosa en la fuerza…– dijo otro caballero de Ren quien se quito de igual forma su casco, esta vez era una mujer, su piel era como la canela, sus mirada era negra como la oscuridad, su cabello negro alisado...camino hacia ellos viendo a Luke que cruzó sus brazos– hemos estado siguiendo los pasos de su descendencia...– hizo una pausa–La heredera...nuestra mision, de ella misma viene su sangre– explico viendo a Luke asentir.

–Catástrofe es lo único que podemos ver– dijo Luke seriamente–necesito saber todo y así poder estar preparado– vio a los caballeros frente a él quienes se reunieron a contarle los detalles del principio de todo.

Kylo Ren se dejó caer en el asiento de su propia nave, soltó un suspiro guiando sus manos a su casco, este se abrió dándole acceso a la libertad de su rostro, los dos caballeros de Ren quien entraron después de ellos se dispusieron a buscar las cosas necesarias para curar las heridas que habían ocurrido en la base, este jadeo ante el dolor sin embargo se contuvo viendo a Xenon y Vexen… con la ayuda de Vexen se puso de pie, su cinturón cayó al suelo, seguido de las demás prendas...su abdomen era un baño de sangre, un jadeo de impresión rompió la atmósfera...Kylo Ren giro su rostro encontrando a Rey parada en la entrada, maldiciendo el no haberla sentido.

–¿Qué fue lo que pasó?...–la voz serena de Rey ahora era de preocupación acercándose a ellos tomando de las manos de Xenon el paño húmedo–¿Porque has llamado a mi maestro?–cuestiono sin ver a Kylo a los ojos pasando el paño sobre las heridas llevándose con ella el rastro de sangre.

–No tiene que ver contigo...–dijo fríamente tomando su mano, está alzó la mirada chocando con la suya–una vez que me traicionan no hay vuelta atrás– simplemente dijo sentándose nuevamente.

–Si tan solo el no se hubiera dejado sucumbir por la oscuridad…–murmuró Vexen quitándose su casco, un chico rubio de ojos azule, era joven, Rey lo observo no ignorando lo dicho por él quien fue reprendido por Xenon.

–Si bueno...no es que me importe mucho– contesto Rey siguiendo con su tarea que ella misma había impuesto, hasta ahora se había sorprendido de que Kylo Ren no la hubiera apartado o usado la fuerza en ella– pero mi maestro te tiene mucho aprecio...estoy segura que si te viera así se preocuparia mucho mas– termino su contestación pasando el paño sobre una herida profunda, Kylo replicó...–lo siento...–mordió su labio para tener más cuidado.

–Nuestro gobernante… sucumbio a la oscuridad...nos ha traicionado uniéndose a el líder supremo Snoke...nuestra misión es proteger la fortaleza...–empezó a explicar Xenon quien yacía cruzado de brazos viendo como la Jedi Rey curaba a su maestro...–desean el poder completo...aun después de haber tenido un propósito en concreto– se retiró su máscara dejando ver a un hombre maduro quizás rondando sus treintas, rasgos marcados, musculoso y alto, parecía una especie de guerrero, no poseía cabello pero si tatuajes en su cráneo.

–¿Quieren decir que aparte de Snoke hay alguien más...poderoso?–cuestiono Rey terminando de vendar a Kylo Ren que le miraba seriamente cuidando de que no le lastimara de nuevo.

–Es poderoso...sí, pero ahora nosotros estamos con nuestro maestro...él es importante– contestó Vexen quien sonrió ladinamente viendo como Kylo Ren lo observaba, este quito a Rey de frente para ponerse de pie.

–Es hora de marcharnos– demandó Kylo Ren viendo a sus caballeros– traigan a los demás– los miro estos asintieron para salir de la nave.–Será mejor que vuelvas con Luke– dijo serio pero tranquilo, tomó su abrigo, se vistió pero no lo abrocho, camino hacia el ventanal de su nave y vio al halcón milenario estacionado a unos metros.

Nero y los demás caballeros de Ren salían junto con Luke de aquella habitación había contado prácticamente toda la historia, lo que habían tenido que vivir siguiendo el rastro de Snoke, su gobernante y el cuidado de su misión, además de haber visto la vida de toda una línea de sangre a cargo de malignos planes...Nero estaba en silencio sin embargo antes de salir por completo al hangar decidió hablar... –Y es así como nosotros debemos volver, debemos tomar su cuerpo y esconderlo– termino de contar Nero a Luke quien caminaba rumbo al hangar con los caballeros de Ren–ella es nuestra última esperanza– susurro para ver al maestro con determinación.

Luke se detuvo en la entrada al Hangar miro a los caballeros de Ren para asentir– desean ayuda...será difícil, han cometido actos que no deben estar orgullosos, pero comprendo...el lado oscuro puede ser muy tentador para corazones destrozados como los suyos– dijo posando una mano en el hombro de Nero–tendrán mi apoyo...pero para eso, debemos llegar donde la resistencia– terminó de decir viendo como un joven rubio y un hombre se acercaban a ellos.

* * *

El silencio era la paz que yacía en aquel lugar, luces naranjas se apoderaban de la solitarias paredes de aquel enorme templo, el cantar de las aves se escuchaban en la lejanias, una vibración se sintió en todo el lugar… dos siluetas caminan sobre el pasillo, brillantes era su color, entraron a la habitación donde el cuerpo dormido de una dama yacía… las siluetas se vieron entre sí sonriendo levemente.

–La hemos encontrado...despues de tanto tiempo– dijo el joven admirando la belleza de la chica quien dormía– era cierto lo que el maestro nos ha dicho…¿ahora solo falta esperar...cierto Obi-Wan?

–Así es Anakin...solo falta esperar– decía con una sonrisa la figura de un hombre viendo al joven.


	4. El despertar de la fuerza

_**Tercer Capitulo!**_

 _ **Las cosas se irán poniendo intensas...Se que se lee un poco enredoso pero ire aclarando las cosas poco a poco, por ahora tengo tres lados que narrar, tres puntos de vista en diferentes partes de la galaxia hasta unirlos a todos...espero que disfruten el capitulo y me acompañen hasta el final de esta travesía.**_

* * *

La base con tonalidades oscuras hacían resaltar al hombre que caminaba por los pasillos brillosos, sus cuencas ambar ignoraban todo a su lado, su vestimenta blanca con negro hacia ser el punto de atención en toda la base,su rostro no se alcanzaba a apreciar en su totalidad pues era cubierta por la mitad de una máscara tipo antifaz, dejando ver su pronunciado mentón y sus finos labios en una línea recta... su cuerpo estaba cubierto con una túnica roja carmesí...sus pasos firmes resonaban en el lugar, los soldados se hacían a un lado o hacían un saludo a su superior…

Llego al final del pasillo en el cual dos puertas de gran tamaño se abrieron ante él, sin esperar entró en él ignorando al general Hux quien hablaba con el líder supremo Snoke sobre la traición de Kylo Ren y su grupo de caballeros. Este se detuvo frente a Hux viendo hacia Snoke…

–¿Me dirás que es lo que está pasando?...Snoke– sin respeto alguno, tan altanero, orgulloso, con una voz de poderío habló ante el líder de la primera orden, Hux miró asombrado al hombre no creyendo lo que veía y escuchaba.

–Lord Ardan...– su voz era profunda y tenebrosa dejado escuchar su molestia–¿Puedo saber por que interrumpe mi reunión?–cuestiono señalándole con su largo dedo huesudo.

–Me es más importante saber… que paso con el caballero Kylo Ren...– sonrió ladinamente caminando por el lugar–Según me dijo, era su mejor caballero y pronto a convertirse en un Lord Sith...– dijo al momento que se quitaba la capucha dejando ver su cabello albino pero con su media máscara en el rostro...–tengo...curiosidad– su voz autoritaria demandaba respuestas.

–Si me permite hablar–dijo Hux interrumpiendo la tensión entre ambos– Kylo Ren dijo que no seguiría más en sus juegos...y decidió traicionarnos llevando información valiosa para nosotros– decía con seriedad, Ardan lo vio fijamente alzando su mano...con la fuerza lo atrajo hasta él tomándole del cuello..

–¿Qué información?– cuestiono molesto, de reojo vio a Snoke quien solo alzo su rostro en poderío, dejó caer al hombre pelirrojo al suelo brilloso y oscuro–No lo volveré a preguntar...–advirtió escuchando toser a Hux por falta de aire.

Hux un poco temeroso, se puso de pie, sacudió sus ropajes y acomodo su gabardina, miro al albino con recelo para ver al líder supremo Snoke, este ignoró su mirada para centrarse en el Lord Sith frente a él.

–Me temo que la información que obtuvo y robo eran sobre el eslabón de la fuerza– carraspeo viendo como el hombre giraba su rostro enardecido hacia él, temió por su vida...era la segunda vez que tenía esa clase de sensación, la primera vez fue con Kylo Ren.

El lugar empezó a temblar, Snoke se inclinó hacia adelante viendo al Sith albino cerrando sus puños con fuerza, Hux dio una reverencia con pánico formado en su rostro saliendo de aquel lugar, los pilares del lugar se tambaleaba con fuerza y pedazos de rocas caían desde las alturas atravesando el holograma de Snoke.

–Tu odio es grande...Lord Sith– pronunció Snoke–Sin embargo...tenemos un trato– le recordó, este le vio fijamente con una mirada brillosa en oro, los temblores fueron cesando poco a poco.

–Te advierto...Si el eslabón es encontrado...yo mismo te eliminare– amenazó señalando con su mano al holograma…–Se donde te escondes...mi pupilo– dicho esto el holograma desapareció dejando a un Arden furioso, cerró sus manos en puños y gritó como un rugido haciendo caer los largos pilares…

El halcón Milenario surcaba la galaxia a gran velocidad, dentro de esta la tensión crece o al menos por dos individuos...Luke Skywalker se había encerrado en la cabina para tener una holo conferencia con Leía, su hermana...Los caballeros de Ren permanecían en silencio, otros paseaban por la nave distrayendo sus mentes mientras que los jóvenes jugaban Dejarik. Rey estaba sentada sobre uno de los sofás viendo fijamente a Kylo Ren que yacía acostado en la camilla del otro lado de la misma habitación, Kylo Ren podía sentir la mirada de la chatarrera, irritado se levantó abruptamente haciendo llamar la atención de sus caballeros, este se aguanto el dolor que le causó tal movimientos para caminar hacia las habitación del otro lado de la nave...no la soportaba más.

Luke salió de la cabina viendo a todos sintiendo la tensión en la fuerza, miró a Rey quien alzó una de sus cejas a modo de pregunta, este negó levemente para ver a los invitados, se acercó a ellos invitándoles a tomar asiento.

–Leía, la general de la resistencia está dispuesta a colaborar con ustedes, solo si están dispuestos a ayudar como pago por sus malas acciones, así perdonandolos una sentencia–hizo una pausa mirando a cada uno– de muerte...– terminó de decir viendo como unos se sorprendían mientras que otros se veían molestos o más bien indignados.

–Nuestro Maestro tiene la última palabra– dijo Nero, este se puso de pie viendo la dirección donde Kylo Ren se había marchado…–estoy seguro que si hablamos con él podrá aceptar, le debemos mucho y nuestra lealtad está junto a él– dejó claro su punto a Luke quien asintió.

–Bien, sé que mi sobrino es testarudo pero podrá hacerlo– afirmó acariciando su barba–Rey...– llamó a la chica quien saltó de su lugar– Ve a ver como se encuentra Ben… y hazle saber lo que Leía desea– dijo sin ver a su padawan.

Rey le miró seriamente, sabía lo que su maestro planeaba, sabía que quería que ella aceptara de alguna forma a Kylo Ren...con inseguridad dio media vuelta viendo a los caballeros de Ren, estos le siguieron con la mirada y asi como ella desapareció por el pasillo volvieron a sus actividades. Rey sentía a Kylo Ren a través de la fuerza, mordió su labio llegando a la puerta donde estaba, pasó la mano por el lector y esta se abrió hacia arriba, entro a la habitación la cual estaba vacía, su ceño se frunció adentrándose más viendo la cama destendida, viró su rostro a la habitación de a un lado, está no poseía puerta alguna, caminó hacia ella entrando viendo aun desmayado y semidesnudo Kylo Ren.

–Kylo...Hey!...–le llamo al estar a su lado moviendo su hombro– ¿Me escuchas?– cuestiono viendo su frente sudorosa, miro todo el lugar y llamó a su maestro con su pensamiento.

Luke llegó en compañía del hombre fornido llamado Xenon, este cargo a Kylo Ren para depositarlo en la cama de la habitación adjunta, Luke vio a su sobrino con un deje de preocupación, Rey veía desde atrás como Kylo Ren se empezaba a quejar, Xenon detuvo el cuerpo de Kylo Ren quien se sacudía con fuerza y emitía fuerza oscura, más Xenon ni se inmuto...Luke se acercó posando su mano sobre la frente de su sobrino, este grito haciendo estremecer a Rey.

–¿Que tiene?–cuestiono preocupada, se acercó un poco pero una simple mirada de su maestro la detuvo– ¿Qué está pasando?–volvió a cuestionar.

–Su cuerpo esta debil, alguien con mayor poder quiere entrar en su cuerpo...usarlo a través de la fuerza– dijo Luke ejerciendo fuerza sobre el cuerpo de Kylo Ren como si contuviera algo– a pesar de que está débil, se mantiene luchando contra aquello que quiere posesionarse de él– dijo seriamente.

Rey vio como los caballeros de Ren se iban juntando en el umbral viendo a su maestro gritar y moverse con frenesí siendo contenido por su compañero, la padawan no lo pensó dos veces y se acercó a Kylo Ren, tomó su mano cerrando sus ojos y dejando fluir la fuerza, el lado luminoso a través de su cuerpo, como si lo estuviera purificando...podía sentir una fuerza oscura...más oscura que la de Kylo Ren ejercer poderío, sin embargo su maestro estaba ahora con ella y no dejarían ganar a su oponente tan fácilmente.

–Necesitamos llegar al curso...– dijo de pronto Rey abriendo sus ojos sin dejar de ejercer fuerza– alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de la nave.

–Dejamelo a mi Nero– comentó la chica de cabello negro, sus ojos oscuros vieron a su maestro y a las tres personas que lo contenían, Nero la vio y asintió, esta salió corriendo hacia la cabina quitando el modo automático para ponerlo en manual, con agilidad y destreza empezó a mover palancas, botones marcando el curso a más velocidad…

–Aluna se hará cargo...estaremos en nuestro destino más pronto de lo que se espera– comentó Nero con seriedad, de pronto una sacudida se sintió en la nave, el halcón milenario estaba a la velocidad de la luz.

En una cámara Oscura en un viejo templo Sith las manos de Ardan se apretaron en puños pues había sido expulsado con gran poder de la línea de fuerza al cuerpo de Kylo Ren, esta vez se habían salido con la suya, sin embargo la proxima no seria tan facil...Los gritos de Kylo cesaron al igual que sus movimientos, esa poderosa fuerza había desaparecido abruptamente. El líder de Ren cayó desmayado después de aquello, Luke se quedó a su cuidado y mandó a los demás prepararse para el arribo a la base.

El sonido de un corazón se escuchaba en aquel silencio...los fantasmas de la fuerza sintieron aquella anomalía, sus miradas se cruzaron un par de segundos caminando hacia la gran cama, donde la chica dormía… un estremecimiento en la fuerza fue sentido por ellos al mismo tiempo que Kylo Ren despertaba abruptamente, Luke lo observo, mientras que los fantasmas de Anakin y Obi Wan se sorprendieron al ver a la chica abrir sus ojos, mostrando aquellos ojos color carmín.


	5. Milagros y Reencuentros

**_Un capitulo mas para esta increíble historia, las cosas se irán acomodando y explicando poco a poco, se preguntan..¿Y el REYLO? podrán ir viendo que poco a poco Rey se dará cuenta de algunas cosas...mientras que Kylo o Ben vera en ella otras... eso si nuevos descubrimientos saldrán a la luz._**

 ** _Dedicado a todos mis lectores y a mis chicas de ReyloFans!_**

* * *

Una tenue luz lastimó la vista de la chica, sus párpados se abrieron y cerraron varias veces adaptándose a su entorno, respiro profundamente soltando un largo suspiro, su cabeza se movió levemente de un lado a otro...sus ojos carmín se detuvieron en dos individuos cercas de sus aposentos, esta se alarmó, miró a uno de ellos sintiendo una rara conexión…

–¿Quienes son...ustedes?– la voz de la chica era rasposa y dolia al hablar, su cuerpo se sentía cansado, se levantó lentamente sentándose a la orilla de su cama, los observó una vez más.

–Mi Lady...nosotros somos fantasmas de la fuerza– comentó el hombre joven pero más grande que el otro– Mi nombre es Obi–Wan– se presentó.

–¿La...fuerza…?– susurro cuestionando sobre lo que acababa de decir, sus ojos carmín se posaron en el otro chico que permanecía callado– ¿Han pasado la línea...o siguen en ese lugar de transición?– cuestiono tomando su cabeza con una de sus delicadas manos.

–Seguimos en ese lugar… como Jedis, como fantasmas de la fuerza nos quedamos para apoyar en los momentos culminantes– habló el otro joven– mi nombre es Anakin...Skywalker– hizo un movimiento de cabeza a lo cual solo la chica lo observó.

–Ya veo...así que aún están ahí– susurró posando sus pies descalzos sobre el frío suelo, su cuerpo vibro permaneciendo en aquel lugar sintiendo la fuerza tomar su cuerpo y poder moverlo sin tambalearse.

–Nuestra misión es custodiar su sueño...pero como puede ver a despertado– Obi–Wan hablo viendo a la chica de cabello azabache y pálida piel– Altaira… usted no debería de haber despertado– comunicó con seriedad.

–Pero lo hice...– interrumpió al fantasma para verle de reojo y ver al otro– por algo he vuelto...mis memorias están confusas...sin embargo siento una fuerza poderosa rodeandonos– aseguraba saliendo por el gran ventanal al balcón...su mirada carmín vio el panorama y su corazón se encogió– ha pasado...tanto tiempo– se llevó una mano al pecho.

El horizonte se mostraba naranja y rojizo, la vegetación dominaba todo a su alrededor, la soledad y el abandono de la ciudad era lo que gobernaba, su mirada se alzó viendo el templo destruido y recuerdos de su últimos momentos aparecieron de repente, cerró sus ojos respirando profundamente.

–Nuestra búsqueda para encontrarte fue extensa… debemos protegerla a toda costa hasta que el verdadero apoyo regrese– aseguro Anakin estando a varios pasos de ella.

–Tendré que hacer una aparición más...Luke debe saber lo que pasa– confirmo Obi–Wan a Anakin quien veía el horizonte afirmando a sus palabras.

–Que la fuerza te acompañe...– Anakin vio a su maestro quien dio media vuelta y desapareció.

–Aún no han comprendido...mientras ustedes estén en ese estado no podrán hacer nada– giro Altaira viendo al joven frente a ella, se sentía rara..como si lo conociera de toda la vida– tendré que jugar un poco con la fuerza, creo que se alegraran con los resultados– dijo formando una leve sonrisa en su rostro caminando hacia dentro del gran templo.

La nave descendió sobre la pista de aterrizaje, varios soldados de la resistencia corrían en el apoyo de los que estaban a bordo, un equipo médico y seguridad esperaban para llevar a Kylo Ren a la área médica. Leia observaba todo desde el gran portón del hangar, vio salir a Rey junto a Luke quien giraba su rostro de vez en vez al ver a un grupo de jóvenes auxiliando a Ben...su hijo.

Kylo fue recostado en una camilla flotante para ser más rápido el camino hacia el área médica, sus compañeros le seguían de cerca, los soldados veían con desconfianza al grupo que llegó con el maestro Jedi y la padawan Rey. Leia camino al encuentro de Rey y Luke.

–¿Cómo está el?– fue lo primero que pregunto tomando el brazo de Luke quien le vio con una mirada nostálgica pero al mismo tiempo tranquila.

–El...estará bien– afirmó tomando la mano de su hermana– lo que pasó en la nave fue como en aquel entonces– dijo viendo a Rey quien parecía interesada en la conversación.

–¿Quieres decir que...trataron de poseerlo nuevamente?– cuestionó aterrada llevando una de sus manos a su pecho– pero...– Luke negó para indicarle que sería mejor ir a verle.

Rey se quedó en el lugar un poco más, sus pensamientos estaban al máximo con todo lo que había pasado, la palabra poseerlo le había hecho creen tan solo un poco en la posibilidad de que eso sea verdad...ella sintió esa gran fuerza oscura...mordió su labio viendo a su alrededor para correr hacia dentro del hangar para alcanzar a su maestro y a la general.

Sus ojos oscuros veían desorientado todo a su alrededor, trato de moverse pero los médicos no le dejaron, se frustró, se sentó de golpe quejándose ante las heridas que obtuvo ante su huida, miro sus brazos los cuales tenían agujas, sus ojos se quedaron en trance...Las compuertas se abrieron, era la presencia de su tío, sin alzar la vista soltó un suspiro cansado dejándose caer sobre la camilla.

–Ben...–le llamo Luke sentándose en una de las sillas– esto no es normal...lo sabes, ¿Cierto?– formuló la pregunta sin dejar de verle, Kylo o Ben permanecía viendo el techo como si fuera lo más importante por ver.

–Quizás… ahora me es irrelevante– contesto concertadamente sintiendo la presencia de Rey al otro lado de la puerta– Soy débil si eso quieres saber– dijo resignado para verle con molestia, pero era mas para si mismo por haber permitido esa humillación ante ellos.

–No lo creo… Snoke lo hizo una vez...lo sabes– recordó Luke seriamente…–pero esta fuerza era más allá de todo mi conocimiento– susurro acariciando su barbilla– si quiere poseerte es por que eres fuerte, deberás concentrarte y meditar– sentenció como última advertencia a su sobrino para ponerse de pie al tiempo que Rey entraba con Leia.

–Hijo...– llamó a Ben quien sintió su corazón encogerse y acelerarse al mismo tiempo...de una cosa estaba seguro el caballero de Ren...no estaba listo para enfrentarla.

Rey permaneció a una distancia prudente, vio como su maestro se hacía a un lado dándole el pase a Leia, esta se acerco lentamente, los ojos de Rey se posaron en un costado Kylo Ren, este respiraba agitadamente...Leía lo vio detenidamente, cada herida, cada cicatriz, los rasgos adultos de su hijo, seguía siendo su Ben, pero al mismo tiempo era una persona diferente, la mano de Leia se deslizó entre la mano de Ben Solo hijo de Leia y Han, ella quería sentir a su hijo, quería que supiera que estaba arrepentida, quería que supiera que lo amaba con toda su alma.

–Oh...Ben...– sus labios temblaban amenazando con soltar sollozos– mi Ben...estás aquí, has vuelto– con una ternura maternal hablaba Leía viendo como Ben o Kylo Ren se resistía por no verla– eres mi hijo, nada de lo que hayas hecho hará que te odie… nosotros te orillamos a ello en parte– admitía Leía– pusimos una carga enorme en tus hombros y mi visión se cegó olvidando lo más importante.

Rey sintió una punzada al escuchar el sollozo no por Leía si no por Kylo Ren, este estrujó la mano de Leia sin decir palabra alguna, Leia acaricio sus cabellos azabaches. Rey desvió la mirada ya que creía que era un momento íntimo y privado, el maestro Luke Skywalker creyó comprender y la invitó a salir fuera junto con el.

Al estar fuera Rey mordió su labio viendo a su maestro que observaba todo el reencuentro desde el cristal, esta se le acercó viendo como Kylo se incorporó sentándose a su lado, se veía indefenso, débil...arrepentido, sus labios se movieron sin saber lo que sus palabras decían, este miró a Leia y ella asintió tomando su rostro, besó su frente y esta le abrazó, Rey podía ver como este titubeaba sin embargo corresponde empezando a llorar, algo que jamás imaginó ver en su vida.

–El arrepentimiento es lo único que puede salvarte del lado oscuro…– rompió el silencio su maestro sin dejar de ver la escena– hace años atrás lo vi con mis propios ojos, una persona que vivía sucumbido en el lado oscuro fue salvado por el arrepentimiento y el amor...– dijo viendo a Rey.

–¿Quién era esa persona?– cuestionó con curiosidad Rey viendo al Jedi quien sonrio debilmente, este tomo aire volviendo a ver lo que quedaba de su familia.

–Mi padre...Anakin Skywalker– al decir estas palabras giró y le sonrió viendo la cara desencajada de Rey– Mi padre fue el más poderoso Jedi que existió, el mejor piloto, el mejor amigo– decía recordando las palabras del viejo Ben– pero el temor de perder lo que mas amaba lo llevo al lado oscuro…– hizo una pausa– al igual que el temor de perder a su familia que pensaba muerta, lo hizo arrepentirse, el amor de un hijo a un padre...de un padre a un hijo lo hizo volver al lugar que pertenecía.– termino de decir con su semblante tranquilo viendo como Kylo Ren tomaba las manos de su madre dentro de la habitación.

–Entonces… ¿Kylo Ren, se arrepintió de lo que ha hecho?– preguntó la padawan viendo de reojo al azabache quien veía a su madre sonreírle mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas cercanas.

–En el pasado todos nosotros cometimos errores Rey… Han, Leia y yo pusimos entre la espada y la pared a Ben...le ocultamos cosas por proteger, creíamos que el podria ser el sucesor de mi padre– soltó un suspiro…– muchas cosas mas y el inoportuno de Snoke lo hicieron explotar– permaneció callado sintiendo algo en la fuerza– espero entiendas estas palabras Rey… todos somos buenos, pero hay cosas que nos hacen caer ante la oscuridad– sin más dio media vuelta caminando por el largo pasillo dejando a su padawan viendo la escena de Madre e hijo.

En aquel planeta desolado, solo la vida rodeaba el templo con un gran campo de fuerza, Altaira permanencia frente al portal, lo miraba fijamente, podía reconocer en parte la fuerza de este escudo, sin embargo había otro mas uno mas oscuro, retiró la mano de la fuerza invisible, sus ojos carmín podrán apreciar alrededor de ella viendo los vestigios de aquella última batalla, podía recordar… eran dolorosos, también podría recordar a un hombre alto, muy alto encapuchado en negro, su ceño se frunció cerrando sus ojos carmín… esta podía entender o recordar fragmentos de lo que el hombre le decía…

–fuerza… descendencia… caída… venganza...– susurraba Altaira soltando aquel recuerdo abriendo sus ojos para girar y encontrar al fantasma del chico llamado Anakin.

–Debe ser una gran pérdida lo que haya pasado aquí– dijo tranquilamente viendo el campo de color púrpura cubriendoles– tal parece que el que haya hecho esto no quería que usted fuera dañada– dijo con una leve sonrisa.

–Puede ser… aunque no se que habra pasado con esa persona– un deje de tristeza de escapo en sus palabras– será mejor darnos prisa, si tu y tu maestro quieren ayudar como osan decir– sonrió ladinamente para acercarse al fantasma.

Altaira vio a Anakin con una leve sonrisa– nosotros tenemos conocimientos en la fuerza más allá de lo que ustedes hayan conocido, una de mis cualidades son crear vida… regresar esas almas a sus cuerpos o en este caso formarse un cuerpo volviéndose a la vida– dijo tomando la mano del fantasma, este se sorprendió al sentir el calor de la mano de Altaira– después de esto… volverás a la vida– pronunció viendo mientras sus ojos carmín brillaban con intensidad.

–Te ora ... te mate ... he wairua ngaro ... he wairua kitea ... ki te kaha , me toku e pai , e hiahia ana ahau te ora o Anakin me obi - Wan hoki ki te wāhi fenua ·1· – palabras entendibles salieron de los labios de Altaira.

Anakin empezaba a sentir su pecho oprimiendo, dolor era lo que sentía un dolor que hace mucho tiempo o sentía, un grito salió de sus labios al caer de rodillas al suelo, Altaira no soltaba su mano terminando el ritual, al terminar sus ojos se fueron poniendo a la normalidad perdiendo el brillo intenso en sus cuencas carmín.

Anakin jadeaba una y otra vez enterrando sus dedos en la tierra húmeda, abrió sus ojos lentamente desorientado, vio los pies descalzos de Altaira, subió su mirada siguiendo el vestido de finas telas, esta le sonrió al llegar a su rostro.

–Bienvenido al mundo terrenal...Anakin– le ayudó a incorporarse, se llevó las manos a su pecho tocándose, a su rostro, poseía sentir las pulsaciones de su corazón azotar con fuerza su pecho, miró a la azabache quien sonreía y este sorprendido tambien sonrio.

El maestro Skywalker camino por el pasillo llegando al final de este, dentro de la habitación se encontraba un hombre hincado quejándose de dolor, este le miró fijamente, era un hombre más joven que él, poseía una barba más corta que la suya, se respiracion era agitada, parecía que sentía dolor...Luke entró a la habitación acercándose al hombre frente a él. Este alzó la mirada encontrándose con la mirada de Luke quien se sorprendió al ver aquellos ojos.

–Ma...maestro...– susurró Luke acudiendo en su ayuda, lo tomó del brazo ayudándole a ponerse de pie, este le miró con un deje cansado y una mueca de dolor sin entender lo que pasaba–¿Cómo...está usted vivo?– cuestiono asombrado viendo la sorpresa en sus ojos…

Ante la mirada atónica de Luke Skywalker un Obi–Wan Kenobi había resurgido de la muerte, frente a él estaba un joven Jedi en todo su esplendor, mientras que en aquel planeta desolado un Anakin Skywalker no podía creer lo que había pasado. Tal parece que Altaira es más poderosa de lo que creían.

* * *

 **Sobre la traducción esto es lo que Altaira pronuncio ante Anakin.**

 _ **Vida... muerte... un alma perdida... un alma encontrada... con la fuerza y mi voluntad, deseo que la vida de Anakin y Obi–Wan regresen al espacio terrenal.**_

* * *

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios y MP se los agradesco mucho a todos :3**_


	6. La carrera hacia el eslabón da inicio

Bueno después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar este Reylo Fic debo decir que estoy de regreso :)... Este Fic espero hacerlo un poco mas corto y no tan largo como Luz En La Oscuridad, espero que este capitulo sea de su completo agrado :)

* * *

El maestro Obi-Wan veía a su antiguo padawan frente a él, su mirada llena de sorpresa al sentir su cuerpo, no era una visión, no era un espejismo, no era una mentira, esto era real… ¿porque?, se preguntaba sin salir de su shock, ¿Que había pasado?... se cuestionaba sintiendo como él ahora maestro Skywalker llegaba a su lado y le ayudaba a ponerse de pie, este le observaba no creyendo lo que sus ojos azulinos veían, su maestro… no era un fantasma, no más.

–maestro... – susurró Luke, éste le observó fijamente para tomarle de un hombro y después su mejilla… sonrió algo no común en un Jedi lo abrazo– pero…¿como..?– cuestionaba Luke saliendo de su asombro y recibiendo a su maestro en un cálido abrazo.

–No lo se...– decía aun sorprendido Kenobi para separarse de Luke y verle– te has vuelto un maestro Jedi– sonrió con orgullo para ver a su alrededor, volvió su vista a donde Luke y este sonreía muy leve…

–Venga maestro, le mostraré el camino hacia los demás– hablo Skywalker para iniciar su caminata– sentí una perturbación en la fuerza… estaba pensando en contactar con ustedes– dijo tranquilamente viendo a algunos integrantes de la resistencia caminando por los pasillos, unos mirándolos con curiosidad otros solo saludando con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

–Parece ser maestro Skywalker que no estaba muy lejos de ser cierto– caminaba a su lado para verle de reojo– hay algo que deben saber y estaba aquí para hablar de ello– comentó Obi-Wan para detenerse al tiempo que Luke pues habían llegado a un gran salón con máquinas de holomapas… en el centro se encontraba toda la caballería de la resistencia.

Luke le observó fijamente y vio como su padawan Rey llegaba en compañía de los caballeros de Ren, Rey miró atentamente a su maestro en compañía de alguien que le resultaba familiar, su curiosidad aumentó sin embargo fue interrumpida con la llegada de la generala Organa y su hijo Ben Solo conocidos por todos como Kylo Ren. La tensión en la sala fue palpable, eso pudo notarlo Kenobi pues miraba con atención a todos centrándose en él joven junto a la que alguna vez fue una joven princesa. Kylo Ren caminaba erguido hasta donde sus caballeros posicionándose en el centro, estos le cuidaban celosamente, Kenobi podía sentir como ellos eran unos intrusos y los veían como una amenaza. Él joven llamado Kylo miró a su dirección y le observó fijamente, sin embargo esa conexión de miradas se vio interrumpida por la voz de la general Organa.

–debo decir que puedo ver su malestar en sus rostros– comenzaba a hablar llamando la atención de todos los presentes– pero estos caballeros aquí presentes– señalaba a los miembros vestidos de negro alrededor de Kylo Ren quienes le veían solamente a ella– han dado la espalda a la primera orden– los murmullos no se dejaron esperar llenando la sala– y han aceptado en colaborar con nosotros para desterrar les– comunico alzando las manos para acallar a los exaltados presentes.

Kylo Ren miraba fijamente a todos, su mirada era seria, distante, miraba a su madre y después a su tío Luke quien estaba acompañado de un hombre a quien no conocía y que su fuerza le decía que era poseedor de la misma, dio un paso al frente y todo mundo cayó, Rey le observó sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, pensando en diferentes escenarios posibles por haber. Kylo Ren miró a todos y cada uno de los presentes, se tomó su costado pues aun estaba lastimado.

–lo que su generala les dice es verdad– su voz hizo temblar a alguno que otro en aquella sala, pero ninguno le quitaba la vista de encima– nosotros hemos sido traicionados por nuestro propio líder… nos han dado la espalda y una traición a mi persona nunca será perdonado– comentaba para ver a sus caballeros– nosotros sabemos sobre su arma… una muy especial– comentó llamando la atención de Kenobi quien cruzó sus brazos dando un par de pasos al frente– él eslabón de la fuerza se hace llamar– dijo sin más dando media vuelta, miró a sus caballeros y se dirigió a la salida dando por terminada su charla.

Él maestro y general Kenobi acariciaba su barba con aquella informacion, miró a Luke unos momentos y este le devolvió la vista, asintió y caminó hacia la salida seguido de ex padawan ahora maestro, Rey observó todo a la distancia estando a la par de Poe y Finn, estos estaban charlando sobre los pro y contras de tener a los caballeros de Ren tan cerca, Rey camino hacia la salida siendo vigilada por los caballeros de Ren quienes se vieron unos a los otros… Kylo Ren caminaba por él desolado pasillo dando largas zancadas… detrás de él no muy alejados le seguían Obi-Wan y Luke. Él primero se detuvo dando media vuelta activando un campo de fuerza impidiendo que los maestros le siguieran.

–¿Debo preguntar quién es usted?–cuestiono con hostilidad caminando hacia donde ellos quedando a solo unos pasos pues el campo de fuerza los separaba– pude ver como me observaba… ¿Porque?– demandó alterando un poco…

–Así que… este es tu sobrino… ¿no es así?– cuestionó a Luke sin apartar la vista de Kylo Ren quien estaba más que molesto– sin duda alguna tenias razon… tiene mucho de Anakin en el– dijo con una leve sonrisa– me gusta ir directo a lo que busco– dijo calculando el terreno frente al molesto caballero– él eslabón de la fuerza… – comentó viendo la mirada desconfiada del joven.

–¿Que con eso?– comentó nuevamente con hostilidad, viendo como Rey llegaba al lugar seguido de Leia un poco más atrás–¿Porque debería de decírselo a usted?– cuestionó acercándose un paso más al campo de fuerza.

–porque yo se donde esta ese eslabón– sonrió triunfante al ver el rostro desencajado de Kylo Ren frente a él, era tan parecido a su aprendiz– y puede que les sirva de ayuda– miró al joven para dar media vuelta y mirar a las recién llegadas– Princesa Leia… un gusto volver a verla– hizo una leve reverencia para ver a la joven Rey quien le observaba.

* * *

La habitación permanecía en silencio, la respiración apaciguada y profunda era todo lo que se podía escuchar… el sonido de un sable láser se encendía… negro era su color, palpitante con furia, los ojos color ámbar se dejaron ver tras los párpados… sus facciones cambiaban pues la molestia crecía en él, movía él sable de luz a la nada, sus movimientos gráciles y saltos acrobáticos trataban de olvidar todo su pasado… una risa juvenil le hizo salirse de su concentración cayendo al suelo de lleno, soltó su sable de luz apagándose al instante, miró hacia el techo fijamente, cerró sus ojos y podía ver su rostro, esa sonrisa, la podía ver corriendo por el campo, alzó una de sus manos tratando de alcanzar aquel recuerdo…

¨Ardan...¨ – podía escuchar su voz como un susurro seguido de una risa vigorizante– ¨Ardan... mi amor¨– volvió a escuchar aquella voz ahora más preocupada seguido de sus últimos recuerdos juntos, sus ojos ámbar se abrieron al llegar al recuerdo de verla sobre el suelo. Se incorporó solo un poco dejando caer su brazo sobre su rodilla flexionada, su mano libre peinaba sus largos cabellos albinos para ver hacia el ventanal, las estrellas era lo único que rodeaba el oscuro manto… – Altaira...– de sus labios salió un susurro… el nombre que había prohibido nombrar.

* * *

Caminaban por él gran jardín con flores, el caballero de vestimentas marrones veía a la joven frente a él, esta se paseaba mirando todo a su alrededor, su mirada era distante, como si estuviera sumida en sus recuerdos, esta se detuvo y giró su cuerpo encarando al joven Jedi, le sonrió y le extendió su mano con una flor en ella.

–Estaba comprometida, me casaría con él heredero de las tierras del norte– miró hacia aquella dirección– ambas familias eran portadoras de un gran poder… poder del cual ustedes llaman fuerza– comentaba con una sonrisa– era un lugar pacífico, lleno de paz– comentaba mirando el estanque frente a ellos– no se que paso… un dia nos invadieron, atacaron a cada aldeano, a cada persona que vivía en esta tierra... – comentaba distraída.

–¿Qué fue lo que pasó?, ¿Qué es lo último que recuerda?– cuestionaba él Jedi posándose a su lado con sus brazos cruzados.

– No lo se...– susurro cerrando sus manos en puños– no lo recuerdo...– miró al joven Anakin, le sonrió levemente– en tus ojos veo la soledad…– comentó desencajando un poco al caballero Jedi– puedo ver que estás en la luz pero… hubo oscuridad en ti– leia al joven con solo verle fijamente a los ojos– Cuéntame… tenemos todo el tiempo hasta que tu maestro venga con la ayuda– comentó con una sonrisa.

Anakin la observó fijamente, miró hacia donde estaba el gran capo de fuerza, aun recordaba las palabras de la joven que decía que su poder aun no volvía del todo pues había sido mucho tiempo lo que había estado dormida, soltó un suspiro y asintió para verla, se sentía cómodo a su lado y no veía mal él contarle un poco de su vida… empezaron a caminar hacia él templo mientras Anakin decía.. ¨Vivia en un lugar llamado Tatooine¨…

* * *

Nero salió de la sala médica mirando a sus compañeros quienes asintieron, vieron que Rey llegaba al lugar para entrar a la habitación… los caballeros de Ren entraron seguido de Aluna, al entrar a la pequeña sala médica se podía ver a los maestros Jedi, la general Organa, Poe, Finn, Rey y Kylo Ren sobre la camilla médica… Los caballeros de Ren se quedaron quietos retirando sus cascos dejando ver sus rostros por primera vez desde que llegaron a aquella base rebelde.

–Altair es su nombre...– comenzó el maestro Jedi Obi–Wan– se encuentra en cautiverio en su propio templo– comentó viendo como los caballeros de Ren se miraban unos a los otros– nuestro labor como fantasmas de la fuerza es ver que todo esté en orden y guiar a los poseedores de la fuerza por el camino correcto, sin embargo al llegar a nuestro objetivo...– hizo una pausa mirando a todos tomando aire para continuar– el eslabón de la fuerza como lo hacen llamar… había despertado– un jadeo por parte de Aluna se hizo presente y la consternación en sus rostros era palpable algo que no pasó desapercibido por Kylo Ren– el objetivo era que ella debería de estar en un profundo sueño… o eso fue lo que una antigua fuente les dio a otros como nosotros– se refirió a su estado físico en la fuerza– pero por alguna razón ella volvió de su letargo– cruzó sus brazos para ver a Kylo Ren– supongo… que eso es lo que busca aquel líder supremo– afirmó sus pensamientos.

Kylo Ren veía fijamente a sus caballeros para girar su rostro a Kenobi quien le observaba, este solo parecía un poco perdido– puede ser… pero no se especificaba que era ese eslabón perdido– comentó tratando de acomodar su cuerpo en la camilla– solo pude robar la información de su localización y borre la demás informacion– comentó quitandose el collar que yacía sobre su pecho.

– Poe, Finn lleven esto a la sala de mando, tomen las coordenadas de este archivo y vean en qué punto de la galaxia queda– demandó Leia pasándose el collar con él artefacto– haganlo lo mas rapido posible.– sin más Poe y Finn salieron de la sala médica.

–Entonces hay que llegar a él– comentó Luke para ser corregido por Kenobi y Nero por su error– ella antes que la primera orden.

–Nosotros llevamos la ventaja– comentó uno de los caballeros de Ren, era alto, fornido, de cabello pelirrojo, su tez era clara de ojos grises– nosotros al salir del planeta por órdenes de nuestro emperador fue removido ese recuerdo– comentó viendo a Xenon quien asentía a su lado.

–¿por que esta informacion me fue oculta?...– cuestionó Kylo Ren tratando de ponerse de pie lo cual Rey se lo impidió ya que estaba a su lado, está le observó y negro tomándole del brazo.

–Nuestro emperador es tan importante como nuestra emperatriz– comentó otro de los caballeros él cual era gemelo de otro presente– Horst, tiene razón sobre ello, de nuestros recuerdos se nos ha borrado la ubicación, el nombre de nuestro hogar– decía frustrado para ver a su gemelo quien le tomó del hombro.

–Ritter y yo serviremos a la casa de la emperatriz– comentó él gemelo moreno de ojos claros, ambos eran de estatura media y cabello negro– lo último que recordamos fue como ella cayó en el sueño eterno, como nuestro emperador demandó borrar algunos recuerdos, incluso él… que tiene la facilidad de poder encontrar nuestro planeta se mantiene al margen– todos salimos de ese lugar con un propósito– sin más se puso sobre una rodilla– perdonenos maestro.– Kylo Ren se sorprendió al ver lo que hacían, les observo y solo suspiro.

–Bien... – susurro cansado dejándose caer sobre la camilla aun sintiendo el toque de la Jedi sobre su brazo– vayan a descansar– demandó con seriedad sin verles.

Los caballeros de Ren dieron una leve reverencia, Luke miró a su sobrino y después a Leia quien asintió, esta tomó el brazo del general Kenobi para guiarlo a la salida, Leia estaba por hablarle a Rey pero desistió de la idea… esos dos tenían mucho que arreglar ante sus diferencias, sonrió a su hermano y salieron del lugar.

* * *

Hux caminaba por los pasillos relucientes de la nave, su mirada estaba fija en las grandes puertas del final, era la sala de mando, tenía que buscar una solución inmediata o si no el líder supremo Snoke y aquel hombre lo haría pagar por la osadía de Kylo ren, de solo recordar aquel nombre la ira le llenó por dentro… Aquel hombre había sido directo al verle en el hangar… encontrar las coordenadas o él mismo pagaría… atravesó el umbral dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra, debía de haber algo...

Caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, veía los hologramas, los datos, todo… no había nada, miraba a otro sector y era lo mismo, maldecía a Kylo Ren por haberlo cruzado en su camino… sus pasos firmes se detuvieron de golpe… giró su cuerpo mirando a un almirante.

–!Busca en las holo cámaras...– demandó con un grito eufórico, si lograba encontrar el archivo de aquel dia… quizas… solo quizas encontraría lo que estaba buscando.


	7. Amaury, el planeta perdido

Capitulo, capitulo! hoy ando inspirada, espero que disfruten de el!

Para todos mis #ReyloFans

* * *

La sala médica estaba en puro silencio, ambos permanecieron callados, Rey aún sujetaba su brazo, Kylo ren permanecía callado con los ojos cerrados, la caballero Jedi recorrió la mirada por la sala médica mojando sus labios, la verdad es que se sentía un poco incómoda sin que él joven de negro no le buscara pelea como en sus anteriores encuentros, si… y es que en él pasado en su último encuentro en la starkiller hasta ahora habían tenido pequeños enfrentamientos, los primeros tres donde este le exige que se uniera a él, que él podría ser mejor maestro que su actual maestro Luke Skywalker, las siguientes dos veces solo era para hacer su misión… pero hoy… ninguno de los dos hablaba y era incómodo, no sabía lo que tenía que decir, pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

–¿Sostendras mi brazo toda la noche?..– cuestionó con seriedad Kylo Ren sin abrir sus ojos y es que la verdad estaba exasperado de esperar a que ella rompiera esa tensión en la habitación.

–Yo.. no..– tartamudeo soltando su brazo al instante para tomar asiento en la silla no lejos de ahí la cual la acercó a la camilla– él maestro y tu… madre… creen que es conveniente que arreglemos las diferencias entre nosotros– soltó de pronto, lo cual hizo abrir los ojos de Kylo Ren.

–¿Eso es lo que ellos quieren?...o…¿es lo que tu quieres?– cuestionó incorporándose un poco, se tomó el torso cerrando sus labios en una línea recta… la miró fijamente y está mordió su labio.

–Es lo que todos queremos...– soltó en susurro– no mentire que aun siento algo de molestia al tenerte frente de mí..– comentó sería devolviéndole la mirada– sobre lo de mi Finn… lo de Han Solo...– esto ultimo lo dijo con dolor, miró a Kylo ren quien le miró para girar su rostro a otro lado.– pero… se que hay cosas buenas en ti.. – continuo– esa vez en Ahch-to… me salvaste de morir ahogada– le recordó a lo cual Kylo solo volvió la mirada a ella quien estaba inclinada a la camilla– debo recordar que también salvaste mi vida de alguna manera de ser capturada no una si no dos veces– sonrió levemente para escuchar a Kylo Ren dar un intento de gruñido como si estuviera molesto– así que eso… no te hace del todo malo Kylo Ren– dijo para recargarse en la silla..

–Si tu lo dices...– contestó con simple indiferencia– deberías irte...– dijo quedándose en la misma posición sin verla, esta nego para cruzar sus piernas.

–No… aqui me quedare, la generala… me pidió que cuidara de ti– comentó poniéndose de pie para caminar hacia la camilla, le tomó el hombro y el brazo– así que duerme… debes descansar... – dudo un poco sin dejar de verle.

–¿que quieres chatarrera?– cuestionó girando su rostro para encontrarse con él de esta, pudo ver como se sonrojaba levemente y este se ponía nervioso ante la cercanía de la Jedi..

Rey le ayudó a recostarse para verle desde su posición, le observó y tomó asiento en el colchón de la camilla, miró a su alrededor una vez más para toparse con la mirada oscura de Kylo ren.

– tengo curiosidad… sobre lo que pasó en él halcón...– comentó, pudo ver como la mandíbula de Kylo Ren se tensaba, tomaba aire profundamente conteniendo por unos segundos soltandolo en un largo suspiro.

–No es la primera vez que me pasa– dijo con seriedad, Rey detuvo su respirar mirándole fijamente, no podía imaginar lo que tuvo que haber pasado en aquellas ocasiones… ¿había estado solo?...¿le ayudaron en aquellas ocasiones?... eran sus pensamientos en ese momento.

* * *

Él generan y también maestro Jedi Kenobi entró a una de las habitaciones, miró a los hijos de Skywalker y les sonrió, se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría al ver a su padre… que intuía si él estaba de vuelta a la vida, tambien lo estaria Anakin. Luke camino por la habitación para ver a los caballeros de Ren, miró a su hermana Leia y finalmente a su maestro.

–¿quisiera saber más sobre ese emperador?... ¿Es poderoso en la fuerza?– cuestión Luke a Nero con quien solo habia hablado lo esencial en un principio, este solo asintió.

–Asi es, es muy poderoso al igual que nuestra emperatriz– comentaba Nero viendo a sus compañeros– ellos dos son los herederos de nuestro planeta– comentaba para ver a los adultos frente a el– Altaira nuestra princesa heredera de las tierras del sur… y Ardan… nuestro líder… el primer caballero de Ren...– cerró sus ojos tratando de recordar lo poco que conocía de sus memorias– sus familias eran poseedoras de un gran poder, muy pocos tenían ese don… nosotros servimos a nuestra princesa, en su templo… ella era especial, ella podía crear vida– abrió sus ojos para verles– nuestro ultimo dia en nuestro hogar fuimos nombrados caballeros de Ren.– termino de relatar.

–¿creía que solo una sola persona podía crear vida?– cuestionó pensativo Kenobi para ver a Luke quien parecía confundido– diganme… ¿donde esta su líder?– cuestionó a lo que él caballero con finta de guerrero, él cual era calvo con algunos tatuajes en su cráneo hablo.

–Muy pocas veces llegamos a reunirnos con él..– comentó con seriedad– siempre nos recordaba que debíamos estar alerta, pero todo eso cambió y los encuentros eran cada vez más lejanos– sentenció para ver a Leia quien tomaba asiento poniendo atención a las palabras de todos.

–Aluna... – llamó Luke con tranquilidad– me has dicho que que somos relacionados con esa persona– comentó recordando las palabras de la caballero frente a ellos– ¿Que has querido decir?– cuestionó con curiosidad.

–Nuestro líder así nos lo dio a entender hace mucho tiempo– comentó para verle fijamente con aquellos oscuros ojos– que debíamos vigilar a la descendencia– nuestro líder Ardan descubrió algo… sin embargo nunca nos dijo que… solo dijo que estaban relacionados– fueron sus palabras para sellar sus labios.

Por las puertas entró un excitado Finn llamando la atención de todos, una gran sonrisa se formo en sus labios y movía sus manos para después juntarlas y concentrarse para hablar, Leia se puso de pie y caminó hacia su dirección, Luke y Kenobi le observaban, los caballeros de Ren se miraban unos a los otros entendiendo un poco lo que pasaba sintiendo esa emoción dentro de sus corazones.

– Finn, dime...¿lo han encontrado?– cuestionó la generala controlando un poco la emoción para sonreírle levemente.

–Si...SI!, tuvimos problemas para desbloquear el codigo… pero… está ahí!– sonaba contento por la victoria que les encomendaron– se encuentra en el borde central– continuaba Finn de explicar sin embargo Poe interrumpió más calmado posando una mano en el hombro de Finn y ver a la general.

–las coordenadas están ahí, sin embargo en los holo mapas no existe tal planeta– comentó pensativo– tuvimos que mandar a llamar a nuestra experta Kaydel Ko Connix, busco en holo mapas de la antigua república, incluso más atrás– hizo una pausa y sonrió ladinamente– el planeta está ahí… fue borrado como si jamás existiera– comentó– su nombre es Amaury– termino de decir dándole una tableta a la generala donde estaba él holograma de dicho satélite.

–entonces hay que ponernos en marcha– comentó Obi-Wan para sonreir– que mi aprendiz y su anfitriona están esperando por nosotros– comentó para ver a la generala Leia quien asintió.

–Finn, te harás cargo de poner en aviso a los soldados– comentó para ver a Poe– encargate de hacerle saber a los pilotos– hizo una pausa y giró a ver a Luke– Rey y… Ben deben estar preparados, te lo encargo– comentó para salir detras de Finn y Poe.

–Bien, es hora de movernos– comentó Luke para ver a su maestro y ver a los caballeros de Ren– sera mejor que nos demos prisa.

* * *

Dentro de una gran sala había dos siluetas sentadas sobre el suelo, ambos tenían las piernas cruzadas, sus ojos permanecían en completa oscuridad, la respiración de ambos eran tranquilas… Anakin rompió su meditación mirando a la joven frente a él, se sentía bien, en paz… una sensación similar como cuando estaba con su madre en un pasado, la joven escuchó atenta su historia, no dijo nada… simplemente escucho, al terminar de contar su historia ella le abrazó y le dijo que todo estaría bien, que debían meditar, concentrar su fuerza interior… y ahí estaban ambos meditando, sin embargo una visión le hizo despertar de su transe…

Altaira abrió sus ojos carmín para observar, sonrió y miró hacia el atardecer del gran ventanal.

–tu visión… es real– comentó sonriendo sin dejar de observar– todo es real– terminó de decir para ponerse de pie– deberías descansar joven Jedi… es tu primer dia como ser vivo, no querrás estar cansado– terminó de decir para dejarle solo en la habitación.

Altaira caminaba por los pasillos desolados del templo, si mirada carmín brillaba formando lágrimas en sus ojos, ahora lo sabía… parte de lo ocurrido lo sabía… su mano se posó sobre un gran pilar y se dejó caer al suelo, ella era la causante de toda esa tragedia… y se habían aprovechado de esa ventaja.

* * *

 _ **Como pueden ver Kylo y Rey habían tenido anteriores encuentros, sin embargo aun existe esa pequeña rivalidad o incomodidad ante sus presencias, lo que hare cambiar con forme pase los capítulos, la historia siento que avanza poco a poco pero no tan rápido como pensaba, las cosas se irán poniendo serias y bueno apariciones se harán presentes mas adelante.**_

 ** _NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO._**


End file.
